


Replacement

by seraphina_snape



Series: Team Thief V-Day Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 1990-ish. At school, Sam's class makes Valentine's Day cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Team Thief V-Day Love Fest. This ficlet is for [**bexta1989**](http://bexta1989.livejournal.com/profile).

Dean was in the middle of the latest issue of Dinosaurs for Hire - the guy in the comic book store said it would be the last issue ever which sucked because it was a comic about _dinosaurs with guns_ and even if Dean didn't always get it, it was still _awesome_ \- when Sammy dropped a card on the table in front of him and squirreled back into their room.

Dean dropped the comic book onto his stomach and grabbed the card. It was a light pink card, the color so light it looked almost white. There was a carefully drawn, blood red crayon heart drawn in the middle of the card. Around the heart it said in the same red crayon: _Happy Valentine's Day, Dean_.

"Sammy!" 

Sammy poked his head out of their room. "Yes?" 

Dean held up the card. "What's this?"

"Today's Valentine's Day." 

Dean shrugged like he couldn't care less, carefully not thinking about the four cards he'd gotten from the three prettiest girls in his year (and one from _a girl a year older_ ) pressed between the pages of his English book. "Why'd you make me a card?" 

"Mrs Fuller said we all had to make a card." Sam bit his lip. "And then she said if we didn't want to make one for someone else in the class, we could make one for our mom instead." 

Dean looks down at the card again. When he was four, his dad had helped him make a Mother's Day card for his mom. It had looked a lot like Sammy's Valentine's Day card, and his mom had loved it even though he'd drawn over the edges of the heart in a few places. 

Dean looked back at Sam who was still hiding halfway in the doorway. "Thanks, Sammy." He held up his comic. "Wanna look at my dinosaur comic?" 

Sam beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinosaurs for Hire is an actual comic. I've never read it. I googled comic books released in 1990 and figured that Dean would have had a dinosaur phase at some point. Dinosaurs for Hire doesn't look like it's appropriate reading for an eleven-year-old (even less so for his six-year-old brother) but I went with my gut reaction when I scrolled down the list (basically, _HEY, DINOSAURS! COOL!_ ) so appropriate or not, that's what Dean is reading.


End file.
